narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Second Battle of Beruna
The Battle of Beruna of the Narnian Revolution, known generally throughout Narnia's history as the Second Battle of Beruna, occured in Narnian-year 2303, and was the last and most major conflict of the civil war which ended the reign of King Miraz, replacing him with his nephew Caspian X and restoring the Old Narnians' way of life throughout Narnia. Pre-Battle: The Duel of Aslan's How The Battle began at Aslan's How where the Telmarine Army (commanded by Miraz) and the Old Narnian Army (commanded by Caspian) watched a swordfight between the unrightful Narnian king, Miraz, versus the High King of Narnia, Peter the Magnificent. The Marshal of the Lists for the Telmarines were Glozelle, Sospesian, and Gergiore, who all ploted aganst Miraz . The marshals for the Old Narnians were Glenstorm, Wimbleweather, and the eldest of the Bulgy Bears. The duel began when Peter and Miraz entered the lists from the opposite ends, after bowing and saying something to each other Peter beat Miraz a whole pace and a half back. The Crowds began shouting, and Miraz began using his height and weight to his advantage, and sprained Peter’s arm by throwing his weight on Peter’s Shield. Then they circled each other, testing each other’s defenses. It was then that Peter struck first blood when he cut Miraz on the outside of his thigh. The two of them then agreed to a small rest, and Peter had his arm tended to. Then the two returned to the duel, this time Peter made good use of his feet, keeping out of range of Miraz’s sword, shifting his ground and making Miraz work. Miraz then got a blow on Peter’s helmet, making Peter to fall to one knee. Just as Miraz was about to finish Peter off, Peter grabbed Miraz’s arm as it was coming down, forcing Miraz’s blade to glance down his right shoulder. As Peter and Miraz started fighting hammer and tongs, Miraz slipped on a tussock. Sospesian came in saying Peter killed the king while he was down, convincing the Telmarines to charge the Narnians. The Battle of Beruna After the supposed "illegal move" from Peter during the duel, Lord Gergiore and General Glozelle lead the Telmarine charge at the Old Narnians. During the stampede and the confusion, Miraz was quietly murdered by one of his own lords, Sospesian, unnoticed by any others. After Peter took out Gergiore, the Telemarines sent out their cavalry on the Old Narnians, but they had a plan. After ten seconds, the Narnians who were underground, destroyed the pillars which supported the ground the Telmarine cavalry was on, making them easy targest for Susan and the archers. While the archers attacked, the rest of the Narnians attacked them while they were distracted. The Narnias that were underground also knocked down two ramps on either side of the Telmarine Cavalry, thus surrounding them. The Narnians had another plan, Gryphons carrying Dwarf archers tried to attack the Telmarine army, but their javelin launchers killed them. The battle began and the Telmarines used their superior numbers and catapults to gain the upper hand, when Peter and Capsian tried to retreat, the Telmarines concentrated their catapult fire on the entrance to the how, destroying it. Then the Telmarine infantry surrounded the remaining Narnians and began to close in. As the Narnian numbers dwindled Caspian tripped behind Glozelle, but before the general could finish off the Prince, a tree root grabed him around the waist and knocked him out, the Old-Narnian army shouted for the trees had come to life again! Soon the battle was pushed to the Fords of Beruna, where after Aslan had awaken the River-God, it destroyed half of the remaining Telmarine army. After Sospesian was killed by the River-God and the bridge destroyed, the Telmarines surrendered, thus ending there rule. Category:Conflicts